buddy_complexfandomcom-20200223-history
Acception
is the thirteenth episode of the Buddy Complex anime, and the final episode of the To the Future Arc. Plot With over half their fleet gone and up against enemy Coupling Valiancers, the Cygnus is tasked with taking down the Gorgon, Zogilia's weapon of mass destruction.FUNimationDAISUKI Synopsis The battle of Zogilia's Alaskan base is still raging, this time, Hina and Bizon attempt a Coupling, but Hina is constantly in pain from the abnormal Coupling settings, which causes her to have flashbacks as well. Hina, unable to utter "accept", Wilhelm Hahn forces the Coupling, causing Hina to drift back and forth from her mental states. Aoba and Dio set out on Skyknight and Firebrand to retrieve their new Coupling Valiancers, Luxon Next and Bradyon Next from the transport ship. As Hina and Bizon ruthlessly destroy countless ships of the Free Pact Alliance, they are interrupted by Aoba and Dio, now inside their new Valiancers. They perform a Coupling, with their strength much more powerful because of their bonds and the new advanced Valiancers. A battle between the four Coupling Valiancers begins, with both sides watching in awe. Later, Mayuka noticed an abnormal noise within the Coupling system of Zogilia, reminds Elvira of how insane Hahn in science, later, they proposed a "dangerous" strategy towards Aoba and Dio, and the two decoupled to take an attempt of it. As Aoba opens a communication channel with Hina, Hina is able to temporarily break from her mindless state. This however force-decouples Bizon and Hina. Bizon attempts to Couple again with Hina, causing her intense pain. The latter Couples with Aoba instead, freeing Hina from her state of mind permanently. Elvira comments how incredibly high their Emphatier levels and compatibility are, rising above the maximum level of 100%, reaching over 120%. The Alaskan base then fires the Gorgon, only to be stopped by an apparent Code T2 Rise caused by Aoba and Hina's Coupling. The resulting energy unleashes a time tunnel, and Bizon gets sucked inside. It is here Hina realizes Bizon is the one who attacks Aoba in the past. Aoba is able to see what Hina will do, arriving at a deserted beach in the past, before enrolling in his school, and saving Aoba. After she sends Aoba to the future, the time tunnel would de-age her, and subsequently send her to the battlefield where she is found by her foster father. Hina then enters the time tunnel, but Aoba decides Hina should not go back for his sake, and repeat the process endlessly. Aoba then attempts to follow Hina into the time tunnel and stop her. In the original timeline, Dio stops Aoba, allowing Hina to go to 2014 and save Aoba. However, in the current timeline, Dio follows Aoba into the time tunnel, as Dio had seen Aoba's memories and confirmed Hina was an ally. Entering the time tunnel, they shoot Bizon, destroying his Valiancer. This prevents him from reaching the past with his Valiancer and becoming a threat to Aoba. He however does not die, instead going through the time tunnel anyway, ending up sometime in the past. They then drag Hina out of the time tunnel. Luxon Next and Bradyon Next return to the Cygnus along with Hina, who has decided to join Aoba. Later, being asked why Aoba won't return to 2014, Aoba answered that he wanted to stay, and teased Dio by saying that someone will be lonely if he did. Dio realized he was talking about him, and became mad at Aoba. Elsewhere, in a meeting of high ranked Zogilia officials, a person seating on a wheelchair entered, and he had Bizon's Coupling helmet on his lap. Bizon, now old, mutters Aoba will soon receive his wrath. Trivia *The episode was named after the Coupling System initiation word "Accept" needed to perform Coupling. Hina was the one accepting Aoba's proposing. *There is a notable difference between Zogilian and the Alliance Coupling Systems, because Doctor Hahn modified the system so that the consent of the buddies was not compulsory. "Accept" is the word that authorizes the Coupling to occur in the unmodified Alliance system. References 13